Summer Love ChanHun Ver
by exolweareone9400
Summary: adaptasi Web Drama Summer Love langsung baca aja ya ChanHun Chanyeol Sehun Park Chanyeol Oh Sehun exo


Summer Love

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun

...

Disebuah cafe, Chanyeol bertemu dengan 2 temannya semasa SMA. Kedua teman Chanyeol saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum geli, kedua temannya itu saling bertanya kabar masing-masing, padahal mereka sudah bertemu kemarin.

Salah satu dari mereka merasa heran kenapa Sehun belum juga datang. Chanyeol terkejut, mendengar nama gadis itu disebut, "Sehun?. Dia akan datang kesini?".

Teman Chanyeol membenarkan, "Kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari di kampus, tapi kami tidak melihat dia belakangan ini".

Chanyeol menunduk dan berguman, "Aku tidak melihatnya setiap hari dan kupikir kita bertemu hari ini tanpa dia".

"Whoa...?". Apa dia punya pacar?", ucap teman Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela.

Perhatian mereka lalu beralih ke luar jendela, dimana ada Sehun bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi dan berpenampilan menarik. Mereka terlihat akrab, bicara dan saling tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang ikut menoleh, memicingkan matanya lalu berguman kesal, "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?". Chanyeol lalu melamun dan terlihat murung.

"Ketika di SMA, aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Yoonna, itu karena kau, Chanyeol", ujar teman Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan?. Aku dan Sehun?", tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Hey!. Bahkan ibuku menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Sehun. Ibuku bilang sudah ada rumor yang tersebar".

"Apa?. Rumor macam apa?", tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Sehun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sehun, apa dia pacarmu?", tanya pria baju putih.

"Hmmm?. Bukan", jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun mengenakan Mini Dress dan saat duduk terlihatlah lutut dan paha Sehun yang mulus. Chanyeol mengambil bantal sofa yang ada di sebelahnya dan melemparkan bantal itu pada Sehun, "Ini mengangguku, ambil itu", ucapnya jutek.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil bantal itu. Meski Chanyeol terlihat agak kasar, tapi dia

mengerti maksud baik di balik sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan cuek. Sehun tahu Chanyeol tidak rela kaki indah milik nya di lihat pria lain.

"Aku pikir dia pria yang baik", ucap Sehun

"Hanya diawalnya saja...", sambar Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau selalu memulai perdebatan setiap kali bertemu denganku?", tanya Sehun heran.

"Kenapa kau ingin mendapatkan pria secara bersama-sama?. Apa kau tidak punya akal?".

Sehun tersinggung, "Apa?".

Teman mereka menegur Chanyeol dan Sehun yang selalu saja berdebat setiap kali keduanya bertemu. Teman Chanyeol berkata setidaknya Chanyeol mempunyai prinsip sendiri, "Dia seorang "Bad Boy" dari awal begitu dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga akhir".

"Benar", ucap Chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali karena bad guy tidak lagi populer". kata Sehun, "Beritahu aku jika hidupmu menjadi sulit. Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu".

Dengan bangganya Chanyeol berkata tidak akan mengikuti trend semacam itu. Karena kepribadiannya tidak memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan hal yang sama yang di lakukan orang lain. Teman Chanyeol membenarkan, karena menurut mereka Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik pada Sehun yang sangat populer saat mereka masih SMA.

Mendengar pendapatan kedua temannya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar. Pria baju biru ingin tahu, kapan Sehun akan menjadikan pria itu sebagai pacarnya.

"Entahlah. Haruskah aku kencan dengannya?". ucap Sehun melirik Chanyeol, menanti reaksi dari pria itu.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa membayangkan pria macam apa yang berkencan dengan gadis seperti dirimu".

"Kau salah. Dia tinggi dan tampan", ucap Sehun membela diri lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan foto pria itu kepada ke dua temannya.

Kedua teman Chanyeol dan Sehun mengamati di ponsel Sehun dan membenarkan kalau pria itu benar-benar tampan, "Tapi, aku pikir gaya dia mirip dengan Chanyeol".

Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak peduli menjadi penasaran. Ia mendekat untuk melihat foto pria itu. Sesaat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat cantik meski di lihat dari jarak dekat.

Sehun protes, "Tidak. Dia tidak mirip".

Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun, ia tidak terima di samakan dengan pria lain. Setelah melihat foto pria itu, Chanyeol berkomentar kalau pria itu terlihat seperti pria pesolek. Sehun menegur Chanyeolo, "Kenapa kau merendahkan Oppa seperti itu. Dia lebih tua dari pada kita".

"Benarkah?. Kau pasti senang bersama dengan pria yang usianya lebih tua", kata Chanyeol.

Sehun membenarkan, ia merasa senang bersama dengan pria itu dan bilang kalau pria itu akan pergi sekolah ke luar negeri (setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Korea). Chanyeol terdiam. Sehun mengambil kepala ponselnya dan memberitahu kalau pria itu mengajaknya untuk ikut ke luar negeri. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Tapi Sehun tidak tahu dan belum bisa memutuskan. Chanyeol heran, setengah memerahi dia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak tahu. Apa kau tidak punya pendapat sendiri?". Sehun terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang rada ketus. Ia permisi pergi ke toilet.

Chanyeol menjadi merasa bersalah, ia terdiam sesaat lalu berkata, "Jangan pergi".

Sehun tertegun. Chanyeol yang merasa canggung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Itu...pesan (minuman) dulu sebelum kau pergi".. hahaha gubrak...

Sehun menghela napas lalu berdiri dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya. Isi tas Sehun berhamburan di lantai. Sehun memungutnya satu persatu. Mulanya Chanyeol diam, lalu dia ikut membantu Sehun mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengambil "Innisfree Long Wear Cushion" milik Sehun yang terjatuh di dekat kaki meja. Dengan tatapan lembut ia menyodorkan benda itu ke pemiliknya. Sehun menarik benda itu, tapi Chanyeol menahannya seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun pergi. Walau sering bertengkar dan beda pendapat, tapi sorot mata mereka menegaskan perasaan di hati masing-masing

"Jangan pergi", ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut dan nada terdengar serius.

"Kemana?", tanya Sehun.

"Kemanapun itu".

"Tidak", jawab Sehun setelah mendapatkan kembali kosmetiknya, "Aku pergi ke toilet".

Bola mata Chanyeol tak lepas melihat Sehun yang bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Ia memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Sehun berjalan perlahan, ia sempat berhenti dan menoleh sedikit.

" _Aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu_ ", batin Chanyeol sedih.

 _Chanyeol : Ingin lebih dekat "Summer Love"_

 _Sehun : Terlihat cantik bahkan dari dekat, "Summer Cushion"_

Setibanya di toilet, Sehun tersenyum tersipu, "Bodoh", ucapnya mengerti maksud Chanyeol yang melarangnya pergi jauh.

Sehun membuka Innisfree Long Wear Cushion, berniat memperbaiki tata riasanya. Sehun tampak kagum, "Aku merasa pipiku memerah, tapi terlihat baik-baik saja".

 _Sehun : "Jarak antara kami... akhirnya kami lebih dekat. Tapi masih tidak mudah"._

Sehun berada di perpustakaan. Ia naik tangga untuk mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling tinggi. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku yang terletak agak jauh dari jangkauan. Belum sempat Sehun berhasil mendapatkan benda itu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Aku akan meminjam semua buku yang akan aku perlihatkan padamu jadi jangan terlambat".  
Sehun tersenyum, pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dia butuhkan, Sehun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan yang sebelumnya di datangi Sehun. Chanyeol menelusuri setiap rak mencari buku yang dia inginkan. Senyum manis terukir di wajah Chanyeol setelah menemukan salah satu buku yang akan dia tunjukan pada Sehun,

" _Aku menemukan diriku menjaga jarakku, takut detak jantungku didengar_ ", suara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya begitu mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Telepon itu dari salah satu anggota kelompok belajar dan Chanyeol merupakan ketua kelompok. Salah satu dari anggota kelompok mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang bekerja paruh waktu.

Dengan baik hati Chanyeol memberikan ijin pada gadis itu untuk tidak datang ke pertemuan kelompok. Chanyeol menenangkan temannya itu untuk tidak khawatir dan lanjutkan saja pekerjaan paruh waktunya.

Chanyeol tidak panik meski mengetahui salah satu anggota tidak bisa datang. Justru dia tersenyum simpul seperti mempunyai suatu rencana. Usai menutup telponnya, Chanyeol membawa buku-buku yang telah dia dapatkan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di ruang belajar, Chanyeol tampak sibuk menyusun meja, tapi dia seperti sengaja membuat meja itu sedikit berhamburan. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang dan meminta maaf karena datang terlambat.

Melihat tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, Sehun bertanya mana anggota kelompok lainnya.

"Inilah kenyataan pertemuan kelompok", jawab Chanyeol dengan nada kesal dan pasrah.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang datang kecuali kau dan aku?", tanya Sehun kaget.

"Nah ... kau juga boleh pergi, jika kau begitu sibuk juga ...".

Tapi Sehun tidak pergi, ia sedikit menggoda Chanyeol yang telah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk pertemuan kelompok. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan berkata, "Arogant Chanyeol telah berubah".

Chanyeol yang salah tingkah mengelak mengindar, "Haha...berhenti. Mari kita bekerja sekarang".

Chanyeol duduk, ia lalu menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Chanyeol berkata tidak ingin begadang sepanjang malam disini. Sehun tersenyum tersipu lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Sehun di buat tersipu ketika Chanyeol meletakkan segelas minuman padanya. Meski Chanyeol terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian. Sehun membalasnya dengan mendekatkan minuman Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundak pria itu. Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum dan tidak menghindar.

Detik jarum jam terus berjalan, tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12.06.

Sehun merengangkan badannya setelah menyelesaikan tugas terakhir. Saat ia menoleh ke Chanyeol, ternyata pria itu sudah tertidur. Melihat Chanyeol tidur, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Terdengar denting pesan masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Iseng-iseng, Sehun membacanya, dari salah satu teman anggota kelompok mereka.

" _Apakah kau yakin, tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak datang? Jangan bilang profesor_ ".

Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, ia ingat perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya, " _Inilah kenyataan pertemuan kelompok"._ Saat mengatakannya, seakan-akan Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau tidak ada yang datang.

Sehun juga ingat 2 gelas minuman yang di sediakan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol berharap anggota yang lainnya datang, pasti dia akan menyiapkan minuman lebih banyak dari itu. Tapi ini kenapa hanya 2.

Sehun tersenyum, mengerti maksud Chanyeol yang hanya ingin berdua dengannya

Ia kembali tersipu-sipu memandang Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Sehun lalu mengambil Summer Chusion dari dalam tasnya. Ia sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan bedak itu

"Ya", jawab Sehun, lalu melihat jam di meja, "Tapi gerbang asrama sudah ditutup ...", ucapnya dengan wajah merengut

"Benarkah?", tanya Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Sehun pura-pura marah, dia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kau akan menangani masalah ini?", ucapnya menuntut pertanggung jawaban karena Chanyeol telah membuatnya terlambat pulang ke asrama.

"Aku merasa tidak enak gerbang asrama sudah ditutup ...", ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalah. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Ingin menonton film?", ucapnya kemudian sembari menunjuk laptop di depannya.

"Film?", Sehun tersenyum lalu melepas cengkramannya, "Baiklah".

Chanyeol dan Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Baik Chanyeol dan Sehun saling curi-curi pandang satu sama lain.

Entah mereka menonton film itu hingga selesai atau tidak. Karena pada keesokan harinya, kita melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun tertidur di atas meja. Terdengar kicau burung di luar menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi.

Sehun lebih dulu bangun, saat membuka mata dia melihat kumpulan foto seorang wanita cantik menjadi screensaver di lapotp Chanyeol. Sehun tertegun, itu adalah foto dirinya. Foto-foto itu telah menunjukan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pelan-pelan Chanyeol membuka mata. Dia melihat Sehun yang tertegun menatap sesuatu. Sadar apa yang sedang di lihat Sehun, cepat-cepat Chanyeol menutup laptopnya.

Chanyeol tampak panik karena telah tertangkap basah, tapi rasa paniknya itu berubah menjadi bahagia setelah melihat Sehun tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Chanyeol kembali meletakan wajahnya di atas meja, berpangku pada kedua tangan memandang gadis yang dia sukai dengan tatapan lembut nan mematikan.

" _Ingin bersama selamanya_ ", batin Chanyeol

Sehun : Ingin bersama selamanya "Summer Love"

Chanyeol : Cantik lebih lama "Summer Chusion"

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Mereka kembali tidur, tapi kali ini dalam posisi duduk dan saling bersandar satu sama lain... Salah satu anggota kelompok hendak masuk ke dalam ruang belajar, tapi dia urung masuk begitu melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur didalam sana, "Umm... mengapa mereka tidur siang seperti itu di sebuah ruang belajar?", gumanya heran.

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar nada heran dan protes dari teman mereka, sebaliknya kedua sejoli itu tampak semakin terlelap.

 **END**

Ini pemanasan karena si Leppy berubah menjadi Levii..

Jadi ini sebenarnya Web Drama Iklan Cushion Innisfre, castnya Lee Min Ho m Yoona yang satu mirip Chanyeol, yang satu mirip Sehun hehe

Sejujurnya ini ff remake belum sama sekali aku baca soalnya ngebet pengen update hehe

Eotte?

Butuh banyak inspirasi buat update ff yang udah ada huks huks


End file.
